Healing the Past
by missscarlatti713
Summary: Now complete. Team One is still feeling the loss of Lew...especially Spike. A new member joins the team and she manages to catch his eye. But her past has pain too. Better than it sounds. Slight Criminal Minnds references. Rating because I'm a little paranoid.
1. Chapter 1

_Author's note: This is my first story some pointers on what can be improved will be appreciated._

_I don't own Flashpoint or its characters_

Chapter 1

I walked through the doors of the SRU and glanced around taking it all in, my bright green eyes taking in everything, the glass windows, the officers walking to locker rooms or training, everything. Today was my first day as a member of Team One. I was pumped. Ever since I heard of the SRU it was my dream to get there. Guns, adrenaline, and explosives… my kind of party. I probably didn't look the part. I'm about 5'7 with blond hair that falls just below my shoulders. Thin but not super skinny, but its all muscle. You definitely wouldn't want to get in a fight with me.

At the desk the dark-haired woman who introduced herself as Winnie checked my ID and then called the sergeant down.

As I waited I continued looking around wanting to memorize every detail so I would be able to describe it all to my brother after shift.

Then I heard someone ask, "You Thunder Reid?"

I turned and saw a stocky bald guy with friendly brown eyes that held a little pain.

"Yeah that's me," I answered.

"I'm Sergeant Greg Parker. You can call me Boss or Sarge. Welcome to Team One."

"Thanks glad to be here."

Before more could be said a woman with brown hair that had a slight reddish tint came up to us.

"Hey Sarge. Who's this?" she asked.

"Hi Jules. This Thunder Reid our new recruit. Thunder, this is Jules Callaghan, the other girl on the team."

After exchanging hellos Greg asked Jules to show me to the locker room and then make sure I made it to the briefing room to meet the rest of the team.

On the way to the locker room a conversation that would start an immediate friendship was initiated.

Jules asked the first question, "So what did you do before SRU?"

"I worked on a FBI profiling unit."

"Not bad. I think we are going to get along just fine."

And with that we headed to the briefing room.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Everyone was already there when we got to the briefing room. Greg introduced me, and had everyone introduce themselves.

The first guy was tall, bald, and had blue eyes.

"I'm Ed Lane the team leader. I'm a sniper and in charge of tactical options."

The next guy had short sandy blond hair and blue-green eyes.

"I'm Sam Braddock another sniper."

"I'm Kevin Wordsworth the CQP and Less Lethal Weapons Expert. You can call me Wordy." This came from a guy who looked about 6ft with light brown hair and hazel eyes.

The last guy had dark brown hair and gorgeous brown eyes that held the same trace of pain Greg's did. It took me a second to realize that they all had the same look of pain, and remember that one of their guys stepped on a landmine. The reason I was here.

"I'm Michelangelo Scarlatti, but people usually call me Mike or Spike. I'm the Explosives Expert for the team." The introduction snapped me out of my thoughts.

"So, Thunder what do you do?" asked Sam.

"I'm best at tactical work and shooting, but I can also handle explosives."

"Wow. Sounds kind of like my kind of girl." Spike said. I don't think he meant to say it out loud because he looked a little surprised when Sam and Ed started teasing him.

He shook it off and asked me, "Am I going to have any completion for the title of Explosives Expert?"

"I don't think so, I just look at bombs like puzzles and I'm good at puzzles."

He nodded, and before anything else could be said an alarm went off.

"Team One hot call."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"We got a potential jumper. No name at the moment. The guy who called it in didn't recognize her, only gave us a basic description of teenage female with long red hair." Greg fed us the information from the caller as we flew through the streets.

When we got there things looked grim and sad as it is pretty basic for this type of situation. Bridge above a road with a girl on the ledge looking down.

Greg started giving orders, "Spike in the truck, Thunder you're my second, everyone else witnesses. We got a lot of them so someone should be able to give us a name."

As Greg introduced himself and tried to get a response from the girl I watched her and her reactions. One thing for sure my profiling skills would be a big help. When we approached she had looked up, but then she resumed studying the pavement below her. Bad. She flinched at the sound of Greg's voice. Double bad. I was willing to bet that a guy was involved in whatever was making her do this.

"_Boss I got a name for you."_ Ed's voice came over the headsets.

"Let's hear it Eddie."

"_Pippa Lange."_

"Alright Eddie. See if you can learn something that can explain what's going on."

"_Copy that."_

"Spike run her name; let me know what pops up."

"_Yeah Boss."_

Greg tried talking again. "Pippa Lange."

"Leave me alone." That response and the way she slid away from us was made understandable by Ed.

"_Boss, according to a couple of our witnesses Pippa has been having boyfriend problems."_

"What kind of problems Ed?"

"_Story says that the first week with Josh Hollis was great but after that she changed. They said before she was happy, friendly, would talk to anybody. Now three weeks in she won't even look her best friend in the eye anymore."_

"Spike, run the boyfriend."

"_Started when Ed gave the name Boss. Couple of restraining orders were taken against him."_

I broke in, "Let me guess, they all were requested by women, specifically ex-girlfriends."

"_Smart, pretty, and apparently psychic too. And some added info on Pippa Lange, her father walked out on the family when she was 10. It's just her, her mom, and her younger brother."_

That information stopped me in my tracks. Her situation sounded way too familiar.

"Boss, can I try talking to her?"

"No dad, boyfriend's a jerk, I think she needs a female voice. Go for it Thunder."

I took a step closer. "Pippa. My name is Thunder. I want to help you, but I can't until you tell me why you are doing this.

Her reply was absolutely heartbreaking. "No one can help me. The only way for it to stop is this."

"For what to stop Pippa?"

No answer.

"He hits you, doesn't he? He seems like he's trying to control every little thing you do."

"How do you know all that?"

"Pippa, believe it or not I used to be you. A smart girl, living with her mom and younger brother. She meets a guy who seems sweet, but then turns out to be something completely different. And there seemed to be no way out."

"The only way out is this."

"No it's not. I made it because I didn't want him to win. So I fought back. If you jump he'll win. But if you step back and tell us everything that's happened he goes down and you get to live your life"

For what seemed like forever she just stood there. Then she backed away from the ledge and came over to me.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

I just finished changing after shift when I heard a knock on the locker room door. I looked up and saw Spike.

"How long have you been there?" I asked.

"Just got here, I promise."

I had to laugh at that. "What did you need?"

"Just wondering if you were ok."

"I'm fine. Why wouldn't I be? She didn't jump."

"You said you used to be her."

_No way buddy not talking about that. Forbidden territory. _I thought as I grabbed my purse and closed my locker. "I did, only difference is I never attempted suicide. I'm fine." Then switching to a more flirty tone I continued, "But it's sweet of you to be concerned."

He grinned and replied, "Anytime. You want to go grab a beer?"

"Can't. I promised my brother and best friend to call them with all the exciting details of my new job. Rain check?"

"Sure."

"See you tomorrow."

The whole drive home I turned the conversation over in my head, analyzing every detail. Did I really just flirt with him? Did he flirt back? Nope. No way am I going to risk losing my job because I'm dating a member of the team. I'll just put the whole thing out of my mind.

When I got home I nuked a frozen dinner. While I was eating I debated you to call first. I decided to call Garcia first. She could tell me if the team was out on a job. I picked up the phone and dialed.

"_You have reached the all-knowing one of Quantico, how may I be of assistance?"_ Classic Garcia.

"Hey Penelope, you good to talk?"

"_Thunder Reid, it's about time you called. Tell me everything."_

"Any particular place you want me to start?"

"_Well since you ask, any hot guys?"_

My mind immediately flashed to Spike, but I wasn't going to spill. Not right away anyway. "Maybe."

"_Translation, yes. Details please."_

"You know me to well. His name is Michelangelo Scarlatti, but he goes by Spike. He's the Explosives Expert."

"_I understand the appeal and haven't seen the guy. He ask you out yet?"_

"It was my first day, Garcia."

"_You have that effect on guys, T. And I can tell by the way you're talking that something must have happened."_

"He just asked if I wanted to grab a beer after shift."

"_And there you have it."_

"Getting a beer after shift isn't exactly a date."

"_Think what you like, but for someone who sees everything you can be pretty blind sometimes."_

"Whatever. The team on a job at the moment?"

"_Yeah, they are currently in Phoenix."_

"Thanks. Let me know when they get back."

"_Will do. Talk to you later."_

"Bye, Garcia."

After I hung up my thoughts flicked back to Spike. I turned things over in my head, but no matter how I looked at it I couldn't deny the truth. I had a major crush on the guy. Pretty eventful first day on the job.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

I woke up early the next day. Really early. Hour before dawn cracks early. After 10 minutes of trying to get back to sleep I gave up. I got dressed, grabbed some breakfast, and headed to work.

I changed and hit the treadmill in the workout room. I guess I kind of spaced out because next thing I know my ear buds are being yanked from my ears. I look up and see the team standing there. I take the time to glare at the culprit, Spike, before speaking.

"Hi. Any particular reason Spike had to steal my ear buds?"

"Had to get your attention somehow," Spike replied.

"How long have you been here and what is your secret for getting up so early?" asked Ed.

"Um, about an hour and caffeinated beverages. And Spike, there are easier and safer ways to get my attention."

"Where's the fun in that?" Spike.

"You've been on that treadmill for about an hour?" Ed asked.

"Yeah."

"You aren't even breathing that hard."

"I ran track and cross-country."

Greg broke in, "You guys can discuss this later. Right now we have to get ready for that escort job today."

"Who are we escorting?" I asked.

"Lance Osgood."

"The serial killer who tortured and tore apart 19 women?"

"That's the one. He's got a court date."

"Just checking."

"You didn't strike me as the type to scare so easily." Sam teased.

"I'm not scared I'm just trying to figure out why we need to protect a serial killer."

"No of us like it, but if he lives to be sentenced then he can be able to pay for what he's done." Wordy said.

"Let's gear up and get going." Greg commanded.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

When we got there it was total chaos. Protesters crowded around the prison. They turned to the cars as the pulled up. Some moved aside, others stood there until the last minute. Typical. Some people are sane enough to let the cops do their job, the majority acts like the cops are going to cut the guy lose.

As we made our way through the building Greg gave orders. "Spike you'll be on his left, Sam his right, Thunder and Jules cover the rear. Ed and Wordy lead. I'll give some sort of statement to keep the crowd out of your way."

We all nodded and waited.

When they brought him out I gave him a quick once over. About 6ft, blue eyes, golden blond hair. I could easily tell how he lured in his victims. He caught me looking and grinned.

"See something you like Officer?"

It slipped out before I could think about it. "I always did like target practice."

If possible his grin got even sleazier. "Feisty and hot. My kind of girl."

"Correction. I'm the type of girl you should avoid. I used to hunt monsters like you for a living."

He looked me right in the eye. I glared back. He looked away. Just as he was going to make a comment to Jules, Ed got us moving.

At first things went great. Then we went outside. Halfway to the cars I saw the muzzle of a gun hanging out a window across the street.

"Get Down!" I yelled.

Everyone but Lance dropped. I pushed him down and was thrown back by a bullet impacting against my vest.

The first thing I was aware of was an intense pain on the right side of my chest. The second was Spike talking to me.

"Thunder, did you get hit?"

"Yeah. Right side in the vest." I managed.

The team gathered around us. All asking if I'm ok.

"I'm fine. Question though. Is the subject still alive.?"

"You're going to pay for that, bitch." Great, he's alive and mad.

"I saved you're life, but when you finally do die, send me a postcard from hell." I snarled.

Ed tried to get me to chill. "Easy T, he's not worth it."

The EMTs came over checked me out and said I was good to go.

"The guys and I are going to grab a beer, you want to come?" Jules asked me while we were changing after shift.

"Sure."

While we were at the bar Sam asked, "So, Thunder, where exactly in America are you from?"

"Las Vegas."

"The city that never sleeps. That explains her ability to get up so early." Ed laughed.

"That or the crazy sleep patterns that come with working for the BAU."

"How exactly did you get into profiling?" Spike asked.

"I always wanted to fight crime. I mainly went for BAU for a change of scenery and a shot at originality. Made it and a couple years later my brother got on board too."

"What's your brother like?" Greg.

"Pretty much my polar opposite."

"How so?" Jules asked.

"I'm a fighter, he not the fighting type. I never miss, he can't shoot his way out of a paper bag."

Sam asked, "How did he get into the FBI?"

"He's a genius. They made a few exceptions. He's good at profiling and figuring out the puzzles that pop up."

"Wow." Ed.

The conversation shifted to other topics and I found myself spacing out, thinking what happened. Wondering how I went from putting away serial killers, to taking a bullet for one. Then I heard Spike's voice.

"Thunder, you ok?"

I looked up to see all of them watching me.

"I'm fine. Just still a little freaked out about earlier. I think I'm going to head home, see you guys tomorrow."

I was still thinking about everything as I walked to my car. Then I heard something behind me.

"Thunder, wait." I turned and saw Spike.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"What do you want?" I asked a tad impatiently. All I wanted to do was go home.

"I didn't buy the 'I'm fine.'" He replied.

"I don't think anyone did."

"So you admit that you're not ok."

"Maybe I do."

"You want to talk about it?"

"Not really. But you'll probably bug me to anyway so if you want you can follow me home, there is no way I'm going anywhere else at the moment."

"If you're sure."

"That statement is rather annoying. If I wasn't sure I wouldn't have offered."

He laughed, nodded, and walked to his car

Not too long after we were in my apartment, Spike on the couch, me curled up on a chair. After a couple minutes of silence Spike asked the unavoidable question.

"So what about today is bugging you so much you keep spacing out?"

"I guess you could call it guilt. I used to catch serial killers, and today I saved one. I feel like of betrayed the victims, both his victims and the victims of all the other killers I've been after."

"Maybe you feel that way because you looked to closely at what you saved. Pull back a bit. You saved a life. That's what our job is, saving lives. Yeah, it was probably a life that didn't deserve it, but you still did the right thing."

"When does it start to feel like the right thing?"

"Probably never. But the team has a saying, 'Just because you did right doesn't mean you get to feel right.'"

"That's a good one. Thanks."

"No problem, glad I could help."

"Why did you come after me today?"

"I was worried about you. "

"You were?"

"Yeah, I was. I'm going to head home, but if you need anything call me."

"Ok. Thanks."

After he left I just looked at the time. Too late to call Garcia now. But she is going to flip when she hears about this tomorrow.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

The next day we got a call for shots fired at a local mall. We were going in blind. Witnesses only heard the shots. We had description of a shooter, any idea how many shooters there are, what kind of gun it was. This was going to require all thinking power. Just what I need because the last thing I want to do is try to figure out just what the hell happened last night.

We spilt at the doors. Greg, Spike, and Jules headed to the security room. Ed, Wordy, Sam, and I headed to the area of the mall where the shots were heard. When we got there we separated to talk to witnesses. For a few minutes we got a whole lot of crazy stories. Then Spike gave us a breakthrough.

"_Guys we got security footage showing a young female running from that area. A couple minutes later she's followed by two very angry looking young gentlemen, one of which is limping."_

"That's good Spike. Can you give me some identifying markers or what direction they were going in?" Ed asked.

"_Yep. Our girl is in a hoodie, our guy that's limping is in a leather jacket and enough chains to stock a jewelry store, and the other guy is in a white t-shirt with a tattoo. I'm not sure about the girl, but the guys were definitely armed. Looks like .32s. They seemed to be heading west, then up the stairs."_

"Thanks Spike. Thunder, Wordy, you guys head in that direction the rest of us will keep talking to witnesses. In the meantime, Spike figure out what that tattoo is." Ed commanded.

"On it." The three of us in unison.

Wordy and I ran up the stairs then cautiously walked down the hall clearing stores as we went. We were almost through when we heard them.

"Please just leave me alone." A voice. Tired, bitter, scared, and female.

"Boss, we found them." I whispered.

"_Where are you?" _Ed asked.

"West end, one floor above you, by the Tim Horton's. " Wordy replied.

"_We're on our way. Don't try anything until we get there."_

"Got it." We said together.

Jules jumped in, _"Guys be careful. Spike got on ID on out tattoo guy. His name is Jason Claybourne, he's the leader of the Vipers. They're pretty well known for not fighting fair and carrying a lot of firepower."_

"Thanks Jules." I said.

When Ed and Sam showed up he put me on Sierra. I nodded and backed up and went around to the back of the shop. The first one I got in my scope was the girl. She looked terrified. Both guys had their guns on her.

"Got eyes. It's not looking good. Both of the guys have their guns on her. Sounds like Jason wasn't happy about a breakup."

"_Any tactical options?" _Ed asked.

"If you gas them and go in hard and fast I think you'll make it work."

"_Alright, on my go."_

After a slow count of three they tossed a gas canister in and followed after it. Neither subject had any idea what was happening until they were cuffed. No harm to the hostage or the team. All in all a pretty good day.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

When I got home I immediately called Garcia.

"_Talk to me."_

"Hey Pen, bad time?"

"_Nope. Hoping it was a call that would give me something to do."_

"So the team's back then?"

"_Yep. The sicko went three hours locked in a small room with Prentiss. According to the rest of the team it was almost as scary as watching you in action."_

"I would have paid big bucks to see that."

"_I know it. So how are things going with that guy, Spike?"_

"You ready for a long story?"

"_Don't leave a thing out."_

I told her everything that happened yesterday. Saving Lance, spacing out at the bar, the conversation with Spike at my place. When I was done she started in on me.

"_T, the guy obviously likes you, and you like him. Just go out with him already."_

"I've known him for three days. And it's kind of against the rules to date someone on your team."

"_Thunder you and I both know that you only follow the rules when you feel that don't keep you from being you. And it sounds like you really like this guy."_

I was about to continue arguing when I heard someone knocking at the door. "Gotta go someone's knocking."

"_I predict it is you, soon to be boyfriend. Call me later with the results."_

"You really annoy me sometimes. Later."

I hung up and opened the door. Score one for Garcia, it was Spike.

"Hey, just wondering if you wanted to go get something to eat."

Wow. Did he just ask me out? I started thinking about what Garcia said. I mentally shook my head. I can't risk a job I worked so hard for by falling for one of my team mates.

"If you don't want to you don't have to..."

I cut him off. "It's fine. Where do you want to go?"

Twenty minutes later we were in a booth at a diner with some very good-looking bacon cheese-burgers.

"So, Spike any particular reason you asked me here?" I asked.

He shrugged. "Still worried about you I guess."

"I went the whole day without any danger today. That's saying a lot when it comes to me."

"Yeah, you did. But stuff like yesterday doesn't just go away, it stays with you."

"I know that. I also know how to cope."

"And there's how you acted after your first call."

"I really don't want to talk about that."

"Which means you probably need to. You can trust me Thunder; I won't tell anyone anything if you don't want me to."

I sighed. Most of my past was common knowledge at BAU. So why was I so unwilling to tell Spike? Maybe because if he could get me to about up about part of my past he could get me to tell everything. I took a bite out of my burger. On the other hand if I throw him a bone he might back off. I swallowed my mind made up.

"My dad walked out on my mom, my brother, and me. I had to look out for all of us. Add that to the fact that I was the smartest kid in my class, with a big interest in murder, in a Las Vegas public high school. Well, I grew up pretty fast."

I waited for the sympathy, the apology even like he could have fixed it. Instead he just reached over and squeezed my hand, looking me in the eyes. I could see it, he wanted to say sorry, but he knew it wouldn't help, that he understood pain and wanted to help me. I gave a small smile.

"See," he said. "Talking makes it better."

"I suppose it does."

He grinned and asked for the check. He stopped me when I reached for my wallet. Wow, may be this was a date.

When we got back to my apartment we stood outside my door, and I asked something that's been bothering me from the beginning.

"Spike, why are you being so nice to me?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean your best friend dies, and I'm the one who came to fill the space on the team. That gives you pretty good grounds to hate me."

"Yeah, I miss Lew and I wish he never died. But it's not your fault that it happened. Honestly I'm glad someone as good as you filled the spot."

I didn't know what to say to that. Then he did the last thing I expected. He leaned in and kissed me. I was a little shocked, and then I kissed him back. As he wrapped his arms around my waist I reliazed that for the first time in years I felt completely safe.

When we pulled apart he smiled and said, "I've been wanting to do that since I met you. See you tomorrow." Then he turned and left.

I stood there like an idiot for a good five minutes before I went inside. I fired off a e-mail to Garcia and went to bed.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

I woke up that morning and smiled as everything about last night came flooding back. Then I started to worry about where I stood with Spike. Well, that conversation will have to wait until after shift. On that fine note I got up.

When I walked through the doors I saw the guys standing by Winnie's desk. When they saw me the all cracked a smile. They were up to something.

"What are you idiots grinning at?" I asked hoping they would betray what was about to happen.

No such luck. "Nothing. Just enjoying a lovely morning." Wordy replied.

_Yeah Wordy, that wouldn't convince a five-year old, let alone a trained profiler._

I continued to the locker room. A glance around told me Jules wasn't here yet. I opened my locker and felt something land on head. I looked where it feel and saw a huge tarantula. I screamed, drew my gun, and fired.

The guys came running in to see what happened. Greg looked confused, Spike looked a little panicked, Ed, Sam and Wordy just burst out laughing. I sighed and put down my gun.

"Who would like to explain?"

Wordy obliged. "We thought it would be more appreciated than cream cheese in your boots. We didn't know you had a slight fear of spiders."

"A slight fear?" Spike burst out. "She shot it. The guy at the store said if I brought it back unharmed I would get my money back."

I grinned at that. "If it was smaller I would have stepped on it. And consider your inability to get a refund my revenge. It's better than having me follow you home, memorize your address, and be up a tree outside your house in the morning to snipe you with a paintball gun."

Spike looked at me. "You wouldn't."

"I've done it before."

Ed and Wordy started laughing again. Greg looked at all of us like we were nuts. Then he decided to take control before we got to out of hand. "Ok, you had you fun. Spike get the spider, and let's leave Thunder to change in peace.

As they walked out the door Jules came in. "Was Spike carrying a dead spider?"

"Yep. That little prank means I'm accepted, right?"

"Yeah. Congratulations. What was your reaction?"

"I screamed and shot the thing. Did you know about this?"

"Nope, and expect to hear some teasing about your reaction for a while. Especially from Ed and Spike."

"I would go into shock if I didn't hear a word."


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

"Team One, hot call." The call came as Jules and I were leaving the locker room.

"Who the heck needs SRU this early in the morning?" I asked.

"Don't know but lets it turns out to be nothing." Jules replied.

"False alarms, my favorite alarms." Greg said coming up behind us.

"Where we headed?" I asked.

"Appears someone wanted to make a large unauthorized withdrawal at a bank."

"And now we have hostages." I guessed. He nodded. "Lovely." I said.

As we flew through the streets Greg gave out orders. "According to the guy who called this in we have a team of a male and a female. Both are armed and one of them is carrying a backpack. Spike when we get there hack the cameras I want eyes."

"Got it Boss."

"Thunder when Spike gets us our eyes I want you to watch them like a hawk. You're the best profiler and I want the first impression to be as close to the real thing as possible."

"I won't miss a thing Boss."

We pulled up and Spike and I headed for the truck. He had eyes in about 45 seconds. My first impression when I saw them was they were either stupid, desperate, or up to something. Not only did not cover their faces, but they also looked directly into the cameras constantly. And they were calm, very calm. Instead of pacing around they sat in some of the front chairs. The backpack mentioned was on the floor at their feet.

"Boss, I don't know if talking will get them out, but I'm pretty sure they will answer the phone."

"_Can you explain that statement to me?"_

"They are way to calm for a pair of robbers trapped in a bank. They keep glancing at the cameras like they're waiting for something."

"_Alright, then let's see what they want. Spike run their faces, see if they pop up."_

"On it Boss." He said, fingers already flying across the keyboard. In a matter of minutes he had them.

"No way." I said when I read the names.

"_Who are they?"_ Ed asked.

"James and Crystal Brian. A husband and wife team that's been robbing banks for six months. They alternated between Canada and the US every two weeks."

"_So why get caught now?"_ Sam cut in.

"I don't know. It's not like them. The only reason we know who they are and what they look like is because they let us see them. Normally they can get in and out fast. Their fastest time is 12 minutes."

"_I think they're giving up."_ Greg said.

That threw me. They didn't strike me as the type that would give up. "Come again?"

"_When I talked to James they said that they were tired, they wanted to be remembered forever."_

I was about to say more when I noticed movement on the screen. "Boss they're letting the hostages out."

"_What?"_

"Look."

The doors opened and all the hostages streamed out. Once everyone was clear Ed, Sam, Jules, and Wordy moved in.

They seemed completely calm and cooperative. Then Crystal whispered something to Ed.

"_Spike get your gear and get down here. There's a bomb in the backpack, and it's going off in four minutes."_

Spike was out of there. When he got to the bomb he had everyone leave, and then he did his thing muttering about basic setup and fuses. Then he stopped.

"What's going on Spike?" Greg.

"_I'm down to the last cut, but there are three wires and I can't tell which one is the one I want and which ones are dummy wires. Ed see if you can get the answer from them. Their choices are red, white, or blue."_

Ed asked, but they just looked at him. I started running ideas through my head. Then I remembered something. "Spike how sophisticated is this thing?"

"_Not very, why?"_

"If they're not big on bombs they would use some way to remember how to disarm it if they change their minds. It's the blue one."

"_Can I hear some more logic before I make the cut? You have a minute and a half."_

"Crystal is American, James is Canadian. They robbed banks in Canada and the US. The only color difference between the American and Canadian flags is blue."

"_Makes sense."_ And he cut the wire.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Nothing exploded. I let out a breath I didn't even realize I was holding.

"_Device is safe."_ Spike's voice came over the headsets.

"Good job Spike. You too Thunder." Greg said. "Let's wrap this up.

I was leaving the locker room after shift and ran into Spike.

"Hey, thanks for the help out there."

"You would have figured it out."

"Not in time."

I smiled.

"You want to grab something to eat?" He asked.

"Pizza at my place?" I suggested.

"Sure." He replied and followed me out the door.

Half an hour later we were in my living room eating pizza. I was half paying attention to what I was doing. I was trying to figure out how to ask Spike where we stood after last night. After one slice I figured to just jump right in.

"Spike, can I ask you something?"

"Anything."

"Where do we stand after last night?"

"I don't know. Do you want to date?"

"Yeah, but what about the team rule?"

"Who says the team has to know? All we have to do is act professional at work and they wouldn't know?"

"And if we get caught?"

"Then we deal with it then."

I pretended to think for a second. "I'm in.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

We talked for another hour and finished the pizza. Then Spike had to head home. He gave me a quick kiss and left. Almost as soon as he closed the door my phone started ringing.

"Hello."

"Hey Vegas."

"Derek Morgan, what's up?"

"Everyone finished all their paperwork and decided to call you. Did I mention that you're on speakerphone?"

"No you didn't. Hey everyone."

"How are things going in the new job?" Prentiss asked.

"Pretty good, definitely not boring. Just today I helped figure out a bomb."

"A bomb!? Are you nuts, T?" Garcia, the ever concerned.

"Relax. I was outside the building. I just suggested which wire to cut."

"Your call today wouldn't have anything to do with the arrest of James and Crystal Brian would it?" My brother Spencer asked.

"Yes is does, boy genius, yes it does. It made the news already?"

"Yep. I told them one of those cops looked like you, but they didn't believe me." JJ said.

"The news got me on camera and I didn't notice?"

"I'm pretty sure the only way for the press to get you on camera without ticking you off is to do it without you noticing." Prentiss teased

Morgan decided now was the perfect time to ask, "What's this Garcia's telling us about you getting a new boyfriend?"

I rolled my eyes. "Not that is your business, but he wasn't really my boyfriend until about an hour ago."

"Ha I knew it would happen. Garcia gloated.

"Whatever"

"And what does the gentleman in question do, that makes him our Thunder's type?" Morgan asked.

"He the team's Explosives Expert. Basically a geek with combat skills."

"Who are you guys talking to?" Somebody asked.

"And why must you all talk to them?" Asked another voice.

"Hi Hotch. Hey Rossi, its Thunder."

"Thunder, heard you were involved in the arrest of that husband and wife robber team." Rossi said.

"Yeah, nice work any longer and we might have had to take the case." Hotch added.

"I really didn't do much. Just sat in the truck and watched them, feeding info to the boss."

"You forgot the part about helping with the bomb." Spencer said.

"It was one wire, Spence. And it was after the subjects were custody."

"You ok Thunder? Normally you like taking all the credit you deserve." Prentiss said.

"Just tired, crazy day on top of not much sleep the past two nights."

"And what would be the reason for that?" Morgan asked.

"Consumed by guilt for saving a serial killer. Added to by guilt for feeling guilty."

"Wow. That's a story we need to hear. But some other time, we got a case." Hotch said."

"Isn't it a little late to brief?"

"Case is in California and they want us there ASAP."

"Good luck. Nice talking to you guys."

"Bye Thunder." They all chorused.

I hung up, walked to my room, and flopped down onto my bed. Crazy day, which for me was normal. And it was only day four.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

I was having way too much fun. I dodged Sam's arm and tripped him. He hit the floor. For the seventh time today. There hadn't been any calls so we decided to do a little training. Spike was working with Babycakes, Greg was coaching Ed and Jules in negotiation, and Wordy was giving Sam and I hand to hand combat training. I was totally loving it, Sam not so much.

"Do you have to do that every time T?" He groaned.

"I don't know. Do you have to try the same exact thing every time? Mix it up a little Samo. Keep me guessing."

"She's got a point Sam." Wordy put in. "You keep trying the same thing."

Sam sighed and got up. This time I went after him. I tried to duck, but I misjudged his speed. I hit the ground, but no way was I losing. Instead I rolled with the momentum, swung my legs around to kick his out from under him. Grinning, I got to my feet. "Sorry bud, that was good, but I play to win."

"Careful Thunder, don't break one of my best snipers." Ed said as he, Greg, and Jules came up to us.

"Thanks Ed." Sam said as he got to his feet.

"He's not that far of Sam. I wouldn't want to be the one to go against her." Greg put in.

"Someone would have to be crazy to take Thunder on in a fight." Spike said as he strolled over. When he caught my eye he smiled and winked. I looked away. We've been dating a week and have so far managed to get away with it. But still, when risks are high, better safe than sorry.

"Yeah, I'm starting to get that." Sam replied. Then to me, "It's ok to pull your punches. I won't offend me."

I laughed. "Noted. And Ed, if I did hurt him I would totally feel bad, but I could do his job."

"Thank you Thunder. If I get hurt sparring with you I'll sue."

I smirked. "You can try, but I'm pretty good at winning arguments."

We all laughed at that one. Then Winnie came over the speakers. "Team One, hot call, shots fired."


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

"What exactly are we dealing with here Boss?" Ed asked as we made our way through the neighborhood streets.

"Not one hundred percent sure. According to neighbors some guy knocked on their door, the couple in the house let him in. Then there was arguing and shots. Nothing else. Apparently the guy has gambling problems. We're probably looking a collection gone wrong."

When we got to the Ed handed out assignments. "Sam, you're Sierra. Once we figure out what room they're in find a perch."

"Got it."

"Wordy, you and Spike go around the back. Jules, East wall, Thunder and I will take West wall."

We nodded and moved out. Ed and I moved to the side of the house. Starting at the farthest back window we moved back up the wall checking in each window as we went. Then we saw them.

"Boss," Ed said softly. "We got them. One guy, armed. Wife is down, husband kneeling next to her. He looks terrified Boss. I think she's dead."

"_Thanks Eddie. I'm calling the house now."_

"Sam, see if the neighbors on this side will let you set on their roof."

"_On the way."_

We backed up a bit to leave Sam room for a shot, while still watching the subject. The guy had answered the phone and appeared to be arguing with Greg. He pulled the husband up to his feet and pulled him in front of him like a shield, holding the gun to his head.

"Boss he's got a gun to his head we need to go in now."

"_Go for it Eddie."_

"Alright Thunder and Jules will go through the front. Spike, Wordy wait for me at the back, we go in on my go."

I nodded and crept around to meet Jules at the front.

"_Sam you still got the shot?" _Ed asked.

"_Just keep him in front of the window and stay out of the way and it'll work."_

"_Ok. On three. One. Two. Go now."_

Jules and I burst through the front door. We made our way through the house to the room. We showed at the same time as the guys.

"SRU, drop the gun now." Ed commanded.

The slimeball lowered his gun, but it was a fluke. He fired. Sam hit him and he went down. I dropped my gun and crossed the room to the spot where Spike was laying in half a second. The guy must've had armor piercing rounds in that gun because he was hit on the right side of his chest, where his vest should have protected him.

"We need a medic." Ed said, as I tried to stop the blood.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

We waited for news on Spike. Jules, Greg, Sam, and Wordy sat in the chairs. Ed leaned against the wall, and I paced. On a good day I don't have the biggest amount of patience. When I'm under great amount of stress? Forget it I can't sit still or act civil. So I paced and the team stayed out of my way.

After an hour and a half the doctor came out. "Are you all here for Michelangelo Scarlatti?"

"Yes, how is he?" Greg.

"We got the bullet out. He needs to take a few weeks off work, but he'll pull through."

I had to ask. "Can we see him?"

"He's still a little groggy, but a few minutes won't hurt. Go down this hall, second to last room on the left."

I let everyone else go ahead of me as we walked down the hall. I figured if they were ahead of me they wouldn't see my reaction for the few seconds it would take to regain control.

"Hey buddy. How ya doing?" Greg asked.

"I feel pretty doped up, but I guess it was better than how I felt earlier."

"Exactly how long will you be off?" Ed asked.

"Too long in my opinion, but I don't know any specifics."

We all hung around talking for another 15 or 20 minutes. Then Ed and Wordy had to go, followed soon after by Greg, Sam, and Jules. I hung back. After I was sure they all were down the hall I walked over and sat on the edge of his bed.

"You ok?" Dumb, I know, but I couldn't think of anything else.

"I've been better, but I've also been worse. Are you ok?"

"Why is the guy who just got shot asking me if I'm ok?"

"You looked pretty upset before I blacked out, and not that much better when you came in. "

"I'm fine. It just hurt seeing you hurt."

"Awww. That's really sweet."

I grinned. "Well don't get to used to it. I'm don't usually classify as sweet."

He laughed. Then his face got serious.

"What's wrong?"

"I'm imagining my parents' reactions when I get home."

It took me half a second to remember he still lived with his parents. That was all I knew about them. "They not to big on the danger factor, or is it the cop factor?"

"Kind of both. Neither one of them likes the danger factor, but my dad never liked the idea of me being a cop."

"Wow. That's gotta be hard."

"Yeah. But life is hard. You just push through."

"I have to go if I want to get enough sleep to function tomorrow. I'll stop by after shift if you haven't broken out yet."

"See you tomorrow."

I leaned in and gave him a long deep kiss. When I pulled back he grinned and waved. I returned the favor before I walked out the door.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

I was apparently wrong in thinking the entire team left. As I walked through the lobby and out the doors I ran into Greg. Lovely. I knew exactly why he was waiting, and I did not want to have this conversation now.

"Thunder, can I talk to you?" At least he cut to the chase.

"Is there any putting this conversation off?" I had to ask.

"Nope." Of course.

"Where do you want to go?"

"Meet at The Goose in 10?"

"See you there."

Ten minutes later we were sitting together at the local bar, also a big cop hangout. At first we kind of just sat there. My guess is he was waiting to see if I would surrender any information. Too bad for him, I wasn't talking unless I had to.

"You ok?" Why on earth does everyone ask that?

"I'm fine. Why?"

"You seemed pretty upset after Spike got shot." Well played, my friend well played. But I'm not going to fess up just yet.

"He's my teammate. How should I react? You guys were pretty shaken as well."

"You seemed more concerned than I teammate should be."

"I know what you're getting at Greg, and I'm not saying anything until you spit it out."

"Are you and Spike dating?"

"Yes."

"That's all?"

"What? You expected some elaborate lie? I'm not going to lie to you, Boss. Yes, I'm dating Spike. Yes, I know it's against the rules. No, I have no idea what I'm going to do now that you know."

He sat there a minute. "How long?"

"A week."

"Not that long on a normal scale. Pretty long to go without the team noticing."

"Yeah. Where are you going with this?"

"Can you continue to keep it professional?"

"What?" I had expected to be sent home and face some form of interrogation in the morning.

"Can you and Spike continue to be professional?"

"Yeah. Once again catch me up, because I'm lost."

"Since you and Spike can remain professional, there's no reason to raise a fuss about this."

"Whoa, wait. Boss now that you know and you don't report this, and people find out, you could lose your job with us. I can't let you take that risk."

"You want me to report you? You and Spike can lose your jobs."

"Maybe I can make a deal. I quit, Spike keeps his job. I can find another job."

"Spike would let you do that?"

"Probably not, but that's not the point."

"I don't want to risk losing my bomb tech and my best profiler. I also don't think you guys want to break it off."

"Not really."

He looked down, sighed, and then looked at me again. "Then I won't say anything as long as you guys don't make it obvious and stay professional."

"One condition. If the higher powers figure us out, you never knew a thing. I'm not risking your job."

"Shouldn't I be naming conditions? Yeah that will work."

"I'm telling Spike about this next time I see him."

"Wouldn't have expected anything else."

I pulled some money out to pay for my drink. As I stood to leave I added "And Boss thanks. This means a lot."


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

The next day after shift my phone started blaring Carrie Underwood's _Twisted:_

_It's twisted, messed up_

_And the more I think about it_

_It's crazy, but so what_

_I may never understand it_

_I'm caught up and I'm hanging on_

_I'm gonna love you even if it's wrong_

"Hey Spike. Out already?"

"Yeah. Finally got out an hour ago. My mom wanted to know if you can come over for dinner."

"Give me a time and an address." He gave the info. Then I remembered my conversation with Greg last night. "And when I get there we gotta talk."

"Ok sure. About what?" He asked.

"Tell you when I get there." I hung up and went home to change.

Half an hour later I was at Spike's. I knocked on the door which was answered by a short dark-haired woman.

"Mrs. Scarlatti." I guessed.

"You must be Thunder. Come in please."

"Thank you."

As I stepped through the door I was assaulted by the smells of food. Mmmm. Lasagna. There are few foods I love more than lasagna.

"Hey T. You guys get any hot calls?"

"Nope, we just spent all day doing tactical training. How you feeling?"

"Pretty good."

"She shouldn't have to ask that." A man broke in. I looked up and saw Spike's father.

"Hi Mr. Scarlatti. Nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you to." Then he left. I glanced at Spike.

"He's not big on the cop thing."

"I do believe you mentioned that."

Mrs. Scarlatti broke in, "Food's almost done."

"Ok Ma." Spike replied. Then to me, "Let's go."

We all sat around the table. My first bite was heaven. I have got to learn how to cook. My main expertise was microwaving frozen meals.

Mrs. S tried to start on conversation on me. "What did you do before you joined the SRU, Thunder?"

"I worked for the FBI's Behavioral Analysis Unit in Quantico, Virginia."

Mr. S to somewhat of an interest. "What did you do there?"

_Careful. You might not like what you hear._ "I was a profiler. I studied human behavior."

"Sounds safe enough." He said glancing pointedly at Spike, who rolled his eyes.

"Umm, not really. We majored in serial killers, but we handle the whole spectrum of psychos."

"Why would anyone want to do that?" Mrs. S sounded horrified. _Great. Five minutes down and they already don't like me._

"Someone needs to chase the monsters. Yeah it's sad and terrible and horrifying, but it's rewarding too. My main thing was getting answers. From crime scenes, from puzzles, from the victims, and especially the killers."

"How do you get answers from someone who is already dead?" Mr. S asked.

"Whether or not they put up a fight. Their connections to other people. They are the final witnesses."

"I never quite understood how a person can tell some much by looking at a crime scene or the person themselves." Mrs. S commented. Probably hoping to steer the conversation from the victims.

"Everything an unsub does is for a reason, whether they realize it or not. By looking at the conditions in which a crime was committed and the victim of the crime we can tell if a crime is personal, ritual, compulsion, or a crime of necessity." I paused long enough for them to process that, but before they had a chance to ask more questions I went on, "You can learn a lot by watching how a person acts, and listening to them speak. What helped me in interrogation now helps me on calls."

"Do you like the new job?" She asked.

"Love it. I still get to work with puzzles, but instead of working with dead people I get a chance to keep people from dying. Too really save lives. I work with the guns one day, and the next I'm running talk. Never know what to expect."

"Why do you see the appeal in all the danger? There are some many ways to die." Spike's dad burst out.

"I'm an adrenaline junkie. And every job has its risks. Some more than others true, but the danger is still there. If I was working a desk job at some insurance company there would still be a risk that someone who's mad said company could bust into the office with a gun and take hostages. Yeah it's crazy, but it's still a risk."

After I finished there was total silence. I panicked. "I'm sorry. It's I'm not used to being questioned for wanting to be some form of cop. I don't really see the danger. I see lives at risk and I do what I have to do to keep them safe. That's what I do. It's also what Spike does. And he's going to hate me for saying this, but half the time he's not in immediate danger. He's in the truck. Hacking cameras and feeding us information as we ask for it." I paused. "He's almost as good as my friend Garcia."

"What does that mean?" Spike piped up.

"It means you're fast, but you're not Penelope Garcia fast."

He pretended to look hurt, but his performance was interrupted by his dad clearing his throat. We all looked at him.

"Thunder, I don't know how much Michael has told you about us. But I will tell you that he and I have never seen eye to eye on his becoming a cop. Lately we haven't even been speaking because I don't want him having a job that puts him in danger, and he doesn't want to quit. But with what you said, I think I somewhat understand why he wants to do it. Thank you."

I blinked. I couldn't believe that I had just fixed a problem that had apparently lasted Spike's whole career in 20 minutes. But he wasn't done yet.

"Son, I'm sorry for not understanding or supporting your work choice. I just don't want to see you get hurt."

For a minute Spike said nothing. He looked like he was in shock. Then, "It's ok Dad. I get it."

Everyone smiled. Peace had finally settled. But I wasn't satisfied yet. "You guys know this truce isn't official until you hug right?"

They laughed, but got up and hugged anyway.

A couple hours later Spike walked me out to my car. I really liked his parents, they tolerated my humor and quirks. Most people don't.

"So," he said. "What do you want to talk to me about?"

It took me a second to remember. Darn. Normally I have a better memory. "Boss knows."

He raised his eyebrows. "What's he going to do?"

"He said that as long as we keep it professional he won't tell, but if we cross the line he'll report it."

"And if someone above him figures it out?"

"Then I will offer a deal, I leave you stay. Oh and Boss's story will be he had no idea."

"I can't let you lose your job to keep mine."

"Too bad. That's how it's gonna be. You've been on the team longer and I can easily find another job."

"You are amazing. And crazy."

I grinned. "That's what they tell me."

He leaned and pulled me into a long deep kiss. I wrapped my arms around his neck as his slid to my waist. After what felt like a few seconds, but according to my watch was about a minute and a half my phone rang. We pulled apart and checked my phone. Garcia.

"I should probably take this; otherwise I'll never hear the end of it."

"Kay, see you tomorrow."

"See you tomorrow."


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

"Hey Garcia. What's up?" I asked as I got into my car and headed home.

"What's up? What's up is the team's got a bad one over in some crazy small town in Georgia, and they want me to come up with pretty much everything on every citizen."

"And you want a conversation break or help?"

"Conversation break. It's a little late for you to be looking into other people's lives. So what's up?"

"Boss figured us out."

"So fast? I know you can be more sneaky than that T."

I pulled into my parking spot and got out of the car. "Spike got shot; apparently I looked more upset than someone who was just a teammate should."

"He got shot!?" She exclaimed.

I flinched. "Calm down Pen. I've got neighbors."

"They can hear me on your phone through the walls?"

"I literally just walked through my door two seconds ago."

"Oops. My call didn't get you kicked out of the hospital right?"'

"No. He got out earlier today. I was at his parents' house."

"Even worse. You could've just ignored the call."

"Chill. I was leaving anyway."

"Oh good."

After another 20 minutes she hung up, and I went to bed.

I got to work and immediately knew there was trouble.

"Thunder, good you're here. I'm going to need you in plainclothes today." Greg said as he walked up to me.

"An undercover, really?" I asked. SRU was mainly tactical work.

"We're helping guns and gangs nail George Chase."

"So I'm going to get up close with a skeevy arms dealer?"

"Something like that. If you want we can have someone else do it."

"Give me a Taser and I'm good."

He laughed. "Done. Oh, and Thunder how's Spike?"

I glanced around the room. Call me paranoid. Seeing no one I replied. "He's good."

He nodded and walked to the briefing room. I went to the locker room and looked in the mirror. I pulled the scrunchy out of my hair and shook my head. I studied my reflection. I was wearing faded blue jeans, western boots, and a blue and gold tank top with a black leather jacket. Not exactly the look an arms dealer would buy, but I would make it work. With that I walked out and headed to the briefing room.

Of course when I walked through the door everyone had to look at me.

"Wow." Ed commented. "She's wearing her hair down.

"I didn't know she did that." Wordy agreed.

"Looking good T." Sam said.

"Yeah whatever Pretty Boy." I replied taking my seat.

Jules laughed and gave me a sympathetic smile.

"Alright all joking aside. Thunder your job is to get as close as possible to this guy. Keep an eye on him until we can make an arrest without endangering civilians."

"Give me a picture Boss and I'll stick to him like glue."


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

You know things are bad when you find having a gun held to your head annoying instead of terrifying. Let me back up a bit. We finished briefing and headed out the bar that our guy went to every day. He was easy to pick out. Black hair, bright blue eyes. It also wasn't that hard to get him alone. The problem came up when he backed me up against the wall and found my Taser. My lie didn't convince him either, especially when he found my badge. So now I got to stand there while Boss tried to talk this guy down.

"I know you don't want to be charged with shooting a cop George, so just put the gun down." Sarge said calmly.

"I won't need to shoot her because I'm walking out of here." He yelled. I rolled my eyes. This guy is way too used to yelling and getting what he wants.

"I'm sorry, but we can't let that happen." Sarge replied. _Ah, Boss. The most annoying calm voice anyone has ever heard._

But George apparently wasn't in the mood for calm. He cocked the gun and pressed it even harder against my skull. Then he was distracted by the sound of a phone ringing. Seeing my opportunity I grabbed the gun as he lowered it and twisted, most likely breaking his wrist. The team immediately came over and took him off my hands

I glanced at the floor where his phone was still ringing. I picked it up and checked the caller ID. When I saw the name I hit accept and listened to the voice on the other end.

"_Mr. Chase, you better have a good reason for not picking up."_

I hung up. Yep I knew exactly who that was. "Shit."

"What's wrong T?" Wordy asked hearing me.

"I know this guy's boss." I replied.

"How?" Ed asked.

"I used to date him." I said. And then silently added: _And now he's found me again._


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

I didn't talk much the rest of the day. At first the guys tried to get an explanation out of me, but they quickly figured out I wasn't in the mood to talk. Jules, to her credit, was a little less pushy. "See you tomorrow T. And call me if you feel like talking."

"Thanks Jules. See you tomorrow."

When I got home I flopped onto the couch. I pulled out my phone and dialed. Before I left Quantico I had Morgan and Garcia promise to keep an eye on my whack-job, control freak, jerk of an ex-boyfriend. They had some explaining on this unwelcome surprise.

"_Hey Vegas. What's up?"_ Morgan greeted me.

"I've seen better days. Are there any updates on the Chance front?"

"_Not that I know of. Why?"_

"Check again please. And have Garcia do a wider search. Maybe into Canada."

"_Alright. I'll call you back when we're done."_ He seemed a little nervous. _Good be nervous because if I find out he slipped through your net there's gonna be hell._

After he hung up I called Spike.

"_Hey T. I was just about to call you. What about the call you guys had make you act antisocial?"_

"Who called you?"

"_Sam. He thought that I would have an explanation for your odd behavior. What is the explanation?"_

"A long story that I don't feel like telling anyway let alone over the phone."

"_But…?"_

"But if you come over and bring food with you I might tell it."

"_Done be over in 10."_

"See you then."

True to his word Spike showed up ten minutes later carrying a pizza box. "Hey. I'm ready for the big story." He said with a grin.

I had to smile. "Alright then. Problem is I don't know where to start."

"Well," he said, sitting on the couch. "Start with what part of today's call put you in a bad mood."

I sighed and sat next to him. "We were helping guns and gangs with an arms bust. The guy dropped his phone when we arrested him. I recognized the name, but couldn't believe who it was so I answered. And the voice was the same."

"Same as who?"

"My sociopath ex-boyfriend who's super possessive, and thinks I'm still his girlfriend."

"Of course. How could I not see the obvious?" He said sarcastically. Then in a more serious tone, "How come you never told me?"

"One, it's not the kind of thing I advertise. Two, we've been dating a little over a week. Three, last I knew he was in a Vegas jail cell. And four, the few people who do know are my brother and my BAU team. And the rest of my BAU people know because I asked two of them to keep an eye on him, and he may have started killing a bunch of people to try to regain my attention after I broke up with him."

"Wow….I can't find any words." He didn't need to his eyes showed all of his concern.

Before I could reply my Morgan's ringtone started blaring. I looked at Spike. "Sorry gotta take this."

I stood and leaned against the wall before answering. "Whatcha got?"

"_You're not going to like this."_

"I know he's not in Vegas. I know he's in Canada. What I want to know is how he got past you and how he knew I was in Canada?"

"That's what you're not going to like. According to records our guy, Chance McKay, is still in jail. But a prisoner who looks very similar named Jason Kudo escaped a month ago. He was a big time arms dealer, based in Canada."

"So Chance switched identities with Jason, headed up the arms dealing, and found me in Canada."

"Pretty much. Sorry T. We probably should've figured something was up when 'Jason' escaped."

"I'll let it slid this time." I replied hanging up.

"What was that about?" Spike asked.

"That was one of the people keeping an eye on Chance."

"And he escaped?"

"The guy is a nut, but he's not a moron."

"If he finds you what happens?"

"Don't know for sure. He'll probably kill you, maybe the rest of the team. No idea if he'll try to keep me around or kill me."

"We need to tell the team."

"I will tomorrow." I said then something hit me. "Wait, we?"

"Yeah, we need to tell them everything."

I looked at him and saw it. We may have been together a little over a week, but I was already sick of hiding. And he was too.

"Alright. First thing tomorrow we tell them everything."


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

Spike didn't want to leave me alone in my apartment that night. I finally managed to convince him I would be fine by showing the location of every gun in my mini arsenal that I keep scattered throughout the place. What can I say, when one is good at shooting one likes to keep many guns around. Right around midnight I started to regret that choice as I woke up in a cold sweat. I tried and failed to get back to sleep. I was never so happy to hear my alarm in all my life.

I ran into Greg on my way to the locker room. "Hey, Boss. Can you gather the team somewhere? I need to tell you all something."

"Sure Thunder. Everything ok?" He asked with concern.

"No." That was all I said.

"Alright I'll get them all in the briefing room. You want to tell me what this is about?"

"I don't even want to be giving the explanation I'm about to give."

He nodded and walked away. I set a new personal record time for changing; I just wanted to get the conversation over with. Despite my speed Boss was still ahead of me. Spike too. Everyone was there. They looked up when I walked in. Ed started. "What's this about T?"

"It's about something I learned yesterday. And it affects you."

"How?"

"The guy on the phone was Chance, my sociopath of an ex-boyfriend, who switched identities with someone to look like he was still in jail to anyone in the US, but ran the other guys arms operation under his own name in Canada."

They fired off questions like reporters.

"Why go to all that work?" Ed.

"Why did he pick a guy who was based in Canada?" Jules.

"Why was the guy based in Canada arrested in the US?" Wordy.

"So the people I had keeping an eye on him wouldn't notice. Somehow he figured out I was in Canada. And I don't know or care at the moment, but your question is a pretty good point." I answered in order.

"If he changed identities to avoid tracing in the US, why did he run the arms dealing under his own name?" Jules asked.

"Probably because he's self-absorbed. Also he knew my people wouldn't be checking for him out of the country, especially if according to records he was still in jail."

"I still don't see how this affects us directly. I only see indirectly by you getting hurt." Sam pointed out.

"I'm getting there. And for most of you it's a slight chance. For one of you there's a dead certainty. Emphasis on dead."

"Who?" Ed asked

"Spike." I wanted to jump to the explanation, but I needed to take this slow.

"Why?" Sam asked.

"Well, that's where things get complicated. Chance for some reason still thinks I'm his girlfriend so he would definitely kill any boyfriend I have when he comes after me. And that's Spike."

"Wait, you and Spike are dating?" Wordy asked. I nodded. "How long?"

"A little over a week. Pretty much since day three or four." I replied, glancing around the room. Everyone looked surprised except for Spike, of course, Greg, another no brainer, and Jules. Her lack of reaction confused me just as much as everyone else's surprise. "Really? You guys are that shocked? Do you not believe it could work?"

"No, we figured it might happen. We just can't believe you guys were that good at hiding it." Sam said.

_Really Samo, I thought you would be a tad more sensitive to that kind of behavior like your girlfriend. She probably suspected from day one of the relationship._ I almost said it out loud, but I didn't want to blow their secret and risk their jobs. So instead I just smiled and nodded.

Ed had apparently noticed Greg's lack of reaction. "Did you know about this?"

"Yes. I figured it out the day he was shot. After talking Thunder and I agreed that if they keep it professional at work it shouldn't matter what they do in their spare time."

"Ok. Just wanted to clear that up." Something in his tone made me think that later Greg was going to hear the 'Why didn't you tell me?' speech. Then he turned to Spike and I, "If one you guys break Priority of Life to save the other, I'll tell the higher powers about the relationship myself."

"Got it." We answered simultaneously.

"So," Greg said trying to get back on track. "We get why you are in danger. We get why Spike is in danger. Why is there a slight risk for the rest of us?"

"My teams are my family. As long as I had somewhere to run he has a problem. Maybe he would just kill for the fun of it. Maybe you guys fight to save me and he has bigger guns."

"You mean that?" Jules asked. "The family part?"

"Yeah. I mean, I've never had much of a family so I build my own. I got a family here, in Vegas, and in Quantico."

Jules smiled. Ed tried to reassert focus. "That's really sweet and touching T, but we need to have some idea of what this guy will do and when."

"Well I didn't talk when I answered George's phone, so he might not even know he's in the right area. And even if he does know, he likes to mess with people. He's a large percentage of the reason why I left BAU."

"And what's you plan for when he does catch up?" Sam asked.

"I'm not running. So I'm just going to have to fight like hell."

"And if that doesn't work?" Ed pressed.

"Have you seen me fight Ed?"

"Yeah. And if he's as good as you say he is, plus the fact that he's probably bigger than you, it's a legit question."

"He's the same height as me. I'm smarter than him, and I can get by on sheer determination when I need to."

"Alright, but don't be afraid to ask for help when you need it."

"Yes, sir."

"Alright," Greg said. "Thank you for this warning Thunder. We need to get to work out. Spike you should probably head home. And watch out for yourself."

"Boss I'm bored. Please let me come back to work." Ah, Spike. Never failing to ease tension.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

As we walked out of the briefing room the alarm went off. "Team One, hot call. Shots fired at a high school." We ran to the trucks.

When we got there the halls were empty and quiet. Way too weird for a high school. We headed to the main office to set up a command post. While Jules and I set up Greg questioned the principle.

"Any idea who we're dealing with?"

"Yes, Curtis Scott. He's a sophomore, quiet kid, good grades, more of the loner type but some kids work better that way."

"Any idea what would drive him over the edge like this?"

"No, but if kids have problems they usually don't come to us. Sad, but true."

I looked up. "Boss I pulled his records. It holds up he's a good kid, great grades, clean police record. Home life isn't that hot. Mom's gone, dad's unemployed, he's pretty much alone."

"So if he's being bullied at school…" Ed started.

"He's got no support system and no one to keep him alive." Wordy finished.

"Alright, let's see if we can fix this. Ed and Wordy take the first floor. Sam and Thunder, second. Jules, you'll stay here and run command post."

We nodded and headed out. Sam and I jogged to the stairs and took them two at a time, pausing at the landing before continuing.

We went through two halls before we heard them.

"What the hell do you want?" A voice shouted, muffled by the wall.

"Boss," Sam whispered. "We got them."

"_Where are you?"_

"Second floor, English hall. They're in room 44."

"_We're a minute away guys, wait for us."_ Ed commanded.

True to his word Ed appeared a minute later with Wordy in tow. "Alright, Sam you go less-lethal. Thunder you do the talking. Ready?"

We nodded. "Now." We burst through the door. "Police, SRU, drop the gun."

Curtis looked up, startled. "Stay back."

I drew in a breath. This kid looked terrified, and his eyes had the dead look of someone who has already given up. "We don't want to hurt you Curtis, but I'm telling you right now that if you raise that gun, we will have to shoot you."

He let that sit for a minute, then he lowered the gun even more so that is has pointing at the floor at his side.

I smiled. "Thank you Curtis, this makes our job easier. Now how 'bout we talk?"

"Only if you lower your guns."

I glanced at Ed. He and lowered his gun. We all followed suit. "Ok Curtis do you want to talk now?"

"What is there to talk about?"

"How about why we're all here today? Why are you doing this?"

"I can't take it anymore." That was all. I sighed inwardly. _Kid if I'm going to help you I'm going to need a little more. Woah. Losing your cool T-bird. Chill he's been through a lot._

"Take what anymore?"

"Every day I come to school and it's the same thing. I'm all alone and he and his little group of followers are after me. I could take the alone part if they would just leave me alone." He said. I could hear the pain in his voice.

"Curtis I understand."

"No you don't."

"Yes I do. I was put a year ahead in school. I was the smartest and youngest in my class. I was constantly picked on. My dad was gone and my mom was a little…distracted."

"How did you make it?"

"I found something I loved to do and held on to it. I never quit, because then they would win."

He was quiet for a while. Sarge came over the headset_. "Watch it T. Seems like he's giving up."_

I resorted to good old-fashioned begging. "Curtis please, put the gun down, we can fix this."

Something in his eyes changed. "No." He said raising the gun slightly, causing all of us to raise our weapons. "This can't be fixed."

He cocked the gun and pointed it directly at Sam. A gun went off and the kid went down. I took me exactly 56 seconds to realize that the gun was mine.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

I looked at my phone. Set it down. Glanced around the small interrogation room. Checked my phone again. Started tapping my foot. The door opened. _Finally. It's been 10 minutes._

"Officer Reid I'm here to make sure that every option was exhausted and your use of lethal force was necessary."

I just nodded.

"Why don't you run through the whole thing in your own words?"

_Whose would I use?_ "We got a call for shots fired at a high school. When we got there we were told the name of the subject. We then split to cover the school looking for him. Officer Braddock and I heard the hostage through the wall. When Officers Lane and Wordsworth arrived we went in. I tried to talk him down, but he was done. He cocked his gun and pointed it at Officer Braddock. That's when I shot him." _Shot him. I shot a kid._

"And are you convinced beyond a shadow of a doubt that every option was exhausted before you had to take the shot?"

"You mean besides watching him shoot Sam then having to shoot him?"

"I'll take that as a yes."

Another half hour of repeated questions I was walking to the locker room at SRU. Jules and the guys, bless their hearts, were waiting for me.

"So how'd it go?" Ed asked blocking my way.

"Fine. I told them how it was and managed to make it through interrogation without blowing up."

"They are pretty tough." He commented.

"Yeah, you haven't seen me in action. The part that bugged me is they just kept asking different variations of the same question."

"Trying to trip you up. Though they should know better than to try that with someone who specialized in interrogation." Sam said.

"Yep. You guys want anything else? Otherwise I'm changing and going home."

"Nope. We just wanted to make sure you were still sane after you rfirst lethal." Ed answered.

"That's sweet guy, but it's not the first time I had to take a lethal shot. And I don't think I was completely sane to begin with."

They all laughed and waved they headed for the doors. Except for Jules. "Can we talk?" She asked.

"Yeah just give me a couple minutes to change. Is this going to be a long convo? Because if it is I suggest picking up a pizza and meeting at my place."

"Yeah it might be. Give me your address. I'll get the pizza and meet you there."

I snagged some paper and a pen from the desk and wrote it down for her. Then I went to the locker room to change.

Fifteen minutes later Jules and I were sitting in my living room eating pepperoni goodness. I couldn't wait anymore. "What did you want to talk about?"

"I was wondering if you knew about Sam and I as long as I've known about you and Spike."

"Depends how long have you suspected. Because I was guessing you guys were a couple from day one."

"Wow. You're good. I've suspected you two pretty much from day one of your relationship."

"You're not that bad yourself. How come you didn't tell Boss?"

"If I was wrong I didn't see the point of risking your jobs. And if I was right, well I might as well tell him about my relationship with Sam while I was at it. Why didn't you tell?"

"Same reason as you."

She nodded. We sat for a few minutes then she switched topics. "Are you sure you're ok?"

"Jules, I've had to shoot people before. It's a little harder because he was a kid, but I can deal with it in time."

"I meant with this whole ex mess."

I sighed. "I don't know."

"You want to talk?"

"Not really. I still need to process. But when I'm ready I'll call you."

She nodded. "Good. I'm going to go but call me soon."

"Got it, see you tomorrow."

When she closed the door my phone rang.

"Hello?"

"You never struck me as the Canada type Thunder. Smart move."

"What the hell do you want whack job?"

"My girl."

"I'm not your girl."

"We'll see about that. Goodbye for now."

I dialed Spike. "Can you come over? Crazy ex has made contact."


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

Spike arrived in a matter of minutes. "Are you ok? What did he say? You ok after today's call?"

"I'm fine. He said, and I quote 'I want my girl back.'"

"What did you say?"

"I told him I wasn't. Then he said 'Goodbye for now.' I'm just a little creeped out."

"You want me to stay?"

"If it wouldn't be too much trouble."

He nodded and plopped down on the couch. I followed suit and leaned against him as he put an arm around me. "You didn't tell me if you were ok after today's call?"

"Everyone keeps asking that. I'm fine it's not the first time I've shot someone." _Just the first time I've shot a kid…. Don't think about it T. You don't fall apart. You stay strong._

"I know, but this wasn't some guy who was mad about something. That was a kid who was picked on every day and just got pushed over the edge."

I felt irritation flare up. "You don't think I feel guilty?"

"No, I think you're too used to putting up walls to keep people from seeing how you really feel. You say you're fine, but inside you're falling apart. Wondering what you could've said to get him to put the gun down. You know what T? There is nothing. You know that. So stop beating yourself up about it. We have a saying in the team. 'Just because you did right doesn't mean you get to feel right.' You did the right thing and it's ok to fall apart."

I looked at him. He was right. I keep a calm face when I was falling apart inside because I saw breaking down as weak and I've never had time to be weak. I always had to be the strong one. For my mom and brother, then for the victim's families. I felt a tear slid down my cheek. Then I buried my face in his chest and broke down.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

After I was all cried out I had to admit I felt a little better. I also felt exhausted. "I think I'm going to go to bed." I told Spike as I got up.

When he rose to follow me I pushed him back on the couch. "Sorry, but I got to work tomorrow."

Falling asleep wasn't as hard as I thought it would be, but staying asleep was another story. I jolted awake a couple of times seeing Curtis Scott's face as the bullet hit him. When I finally fell into a deep sleep I was haunted by images of his body on the ground in a pool of blood with Chance's face watching me with a self-satisfied smirk. I woke up screaming.

Spike came running in. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah. Just bad dreams." I glanced at the clock. One in the morning. "I'll be fine. Sorry I woke you up." Unconvinced, he laid down beside me, wrapped his arm around me and stayed there until I fell asleep.

I was awakened by the horrible screeching of my alarm. I shut the horrid thing off and glanced next to me. Spike was gone. I then became aware if the smell of food coming from the kitchen. Strange for a morning on a work day at my apartment. I wandered to the kitchen.

"Morning." Spike said handing me a cup of coffee. "Sleep good?"

"Ok I guess." I said taking the cup. "Do you normally cook breakfast?"

"No, just thought with the amount of sleep you got, you would need a little more to keep you going."

I smiled. "That's sweet." I said, kissing his cheek. "But it better be fast I have to leave in 20 minutes."

I walked into the workout room and saw that I managed to beat everyone but Sam and Ed.

"Hey T. How'd you sleep last night?" Sam asked.

I rolled my eyes knowing the reason for his question. "Once I got past the dreams of dead kids and my psychotic ex I was fine."

"I thought we were supposed to be working out not gossiping." Jules stated as she walked in.

I rolled my eyes. "Sorry ma'am. It won't happen again."

"Good." She laughed.

I smiled and turned my attention to the music coming through my headphones as I ran on the treadmill. I must have pulled my famous spacing out trick again because Sam was yanking out my headphones. "Sorry. What?" I asked feeling a little stupid.

"Just asked how you were doing." Greg said.

"I think I'm just going to paint 'I'm fine.' across the front of my shirt."

"What song was so good you couldn't hear the Boss?" Wordy asked.

I glanced at the screen on my iPod. "_Amarillo Sky_ by Jason Aldean."

Ed groaned. "Not you too."

I looked around confused. "Explanation?"

"Ed's not too big on country." Greg explained.

I was becoming a champion at eye rolling. "Ok. And who is my ally when it comes to music preference?"

"That would be me." Wordy piped up.

I nodded. "Good to know."

Then, of course, the alarm went off. "Team One, hot call. Suicide attempt."

**Like? Love? Hate? Please tell me what you think. **


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

We found ourselves at a fair sized house in a good safe neighborhood. As we headed to the street the house was on kids and adults looked up from outdoor games or chores to watch us fly by. Cute little neighborhood. Apparently the recommended place to raise kids. The house we were going to belonged to an Officer Mark Douglas.

"Boss what's the situation?" Ed asked.

"Officer Douglas has been having depression issues for a while. Ever since he had to shoot a kid trying to break up a gang fight. According to his coworkers he comes in does his patrols and goes home. His wife says that he's quiet and withdrawn. Won't talk to her or their daughter."

"What's the plan?" Jules asked.

"Thunder will do most of the talking. Jules and Sam will be there to back her up if needed."

_Last person I tried to talk down ended up dead. _"Boss, I don't think I can do this."

"Of course you can T. And if you need backup Sam and Jules will be there and I'll be in your ear. Talking you through it."

"Then I don't think I want to do this. The last person I had to talk too ended up shot."

"That's what will make this talk different. He's shot and kid and you've shot a kid. It's a connection. If you really don't think you can do Jules can take over, but I think he'll respond the best to you."

_Damn he's good at talking people into things. _"You'll talk me through it if I need help?"

"Yep."

"Let's get this done fast."

We headed in calmly through the front door. He was in the living immediately visible from the door. He was just sitting on the couch staring at his Glock. He only looked up when we came in. "Stay back." His heart wasn't completely in the command. His voice was barely a whisper.

"Sure thing Officer. We just want to talk. I'm Thunder. This is Sam and Jules."

"I'm no longer deserving of that title."

"Why not?"

"A month ago I shot a sixteen year old boy. He was just a kid, barely started life and now his life is over."

"I'm sure you had every reason to take the shot. You probably saved many lives. In fact my boss told us all about it on the way here. The kid had a gun and was going to kill another kid he apparently grabbed as a hostage. I know."

"You don't understand. I know it was a clean shot, but I still killed a kid. Nothing will ever change that. I can't look at the job the same way anymore. I can't talk to my wife. Hell, I can't even look my own daughter in the eye. You can't possibly understand the guilt."

"Actually I do. Just yesterday I had to shot fifteen year old kid because he gave up on life and pointed his gun at a cop. It was my job to talk him down and _I_ ended up shooting him. I honestly didn't want to be the one to talk to you today after what happened yesterday. But I let my boss talk me into because he made me realize that you and I, we're the same. We both had to do something impossible and now it's eating us up."

"You seem to be doing ok. I on the other hand am about to blow my own brains out. So we're pretty different."

"The only difference is that I let the people around me help me. I actually talked to them instead of closing myself off. Of course there's still time for that. But the point is I listened to and talked to the people who love me and that helps. I had some pretty crazy nightmares last night and I'm probably going to have more, but talking to the people who love me helps."

He sat there thinking. I thought I lost him. "Boss." I said in a low voice.

"_He's thinking about what you said T. Give him time. It's a lot to go over."_ He soothed.

Douglas flicked the safety off the gun. _No I'm not losing another negotiation._

"What's your daughter's name?" I asked.

That threw him. "What? Amber."

"That's pretty. How old is she?"

"_That's good T. Changing his focus."_ Sarge said over the headsets.

"Six. She's six."

"That's a fun age."

He smiled. "Yeah. She's my little buddy. We did everything together."

"Then don't stay alive for yourself. Stay alive for her. She needs you. What's she going to do if you pull that trigger? What's she supposed to think? How is she going to see life as a beautiful thing if she learns that her dad couldn't go on living?"

He looked at me and nodded. Then he asked me, "You sure that what's working for you will work for me?"

"Pretty sure. It might take a little longer, but it should work."

He nodded again and put the gun down.

On the way back to SRU I was thinking about what went down. I was pretty proud of myself. I thought I would be able to go home and chill. I was very wrong.


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

I walked across the parking lot toward my car. Stupidly I wasn't paying attention to what was going on around me. I was replaying today's call in my head, smiling to myself about the result. I unlocked the doors of my little red Mustang, eager to get home and call Garcia and Spike. I didn't notice him until it was too late.

"Hello darling." Chance said in that annoying, calm, low voice.

I turned and glared at him. His dark blue eyes glittered with amusement. His perfect teeth showed in a menacing smile. I didn't realize I was backing away until I ran into my car. I immediately took an extra step forward to give myself a little extra space to move away. He didn't take it that way.

"If you want to give your boyfriend a proper hello, then don't let the fact we're standing in a parking lot stop you."

"That's kind of hard to do when I'm not talking to my boyfriend." I said trying to stay calm. But in my mind I was killing him in so many different painful ways. I was up to 79 when he replied.

"That's no way to talk to me."

"Too bad." I hissed.

He took another step forward. "It's not your choice."

"What the hell do you want?"

"You."

"I would never go with you." My voice changing from a hiss to a snarl.

"Too bad." He threw my words back in my face as he plunged a syringe into my arm. Immediately whatever drug it was took effect and I blacked out.


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

No one's POV

Spike's phone rang the next morning. "Hello?"

"_Spike, is Thunder with you?"_ Greg asked.

"No. I haven't seen her since yesterday morning." He was starting to panic. Thunder hadn't even called after shift last night. He thought she just needed space after breaking down, but the fact that Boss was looking for told him that wasn't the case.

"_Any idea where she might be?"_

"No. I'll check her apartment." He offered.

"_How are you going to get in?"_

"I know where she keeps the spare key."

"_I should've known."_ Greg sighed. _"Call me when you get there."_

"Okay. And Boss, while I got you on the phone, when can I come back to work? I'm dying of boredom over here."

"_Find your girlfriend, then we'll talk."_

After he hung up Spike grabbed his keys and sped to Thunder's apartment. Something wasn't right and he was guessing what it was. He just hoped he wasn't right.

* * *

Thunder's POV

I woke up with a splitting headache. Wincing, I sat up. I glanced around the small room that was obviously in a basement. One small window was up near the ceiling on one wall. Barred, of course. We don't want the 5 foot 7 human being escaping through a window that cats would have trouble getting through.

A continued survey showed absolutely no furniture and a set of stairs that led to a door. Maybe it was locked, maybe it wasn't. I wasn't going to risk checking when I was getting the only peace I would get for some time while he thought I was still unconscious.

As I sat I flashed back to when I learned that Chance was the monster I know him to be.

_We had been going out for about a month. I was half an hour late getting to his house because Hotch wanted me to complete all the files on my desk before I left for the weekend. I knocked on the door before opening it and entering like I always did. I wasn't expecting it when his slap sent me reeling several steps back._

"_What the hell was that?"_

"_For sneaking around on me."_

"_What in the world makes you think that." My cheek was stinging where he hit me, but unlike my pride it wouldn't bruise._

"_You are half an hour late."_

Wow._ I thought. _Half an hour. That's plenty of time to squeeze in another hot date._ I calmly replied, "I had to finish some files before I could leave. I left a message on your cell."_

"_You honestly expect me to believe that lie."_

_And I was done. "If you don't want to trust me then maybe we should end it." I turned to leave, and he grabbed my arm._

"_We're over when I say we're over."_

I flinched replaying the scene in my head over and over. The part that disturbed me the most is the part that kept me trapped for a long time after that incident.

"_The last girl who broke things off never lived to tell the tale."_

* * *

No one's POV

Ed glanced at the Boss again. Still on the phone with Spike. Still no idea where T-bird was. Then Boss hung up the phone and walked over to where the team was assembled.

"What's the word Boss?" He asked.

"Thunder wasn't at her apartment and it doesn't look like she slept there last night either."

The all stood in silence for a minute, caught up in their thoughts.

Then Jules voiced the question on all their minds. "So Chance got her. How do we find him?"


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30

Thunder's POV

I heard the door open and someone walking down the stairs. Great.

"Good. You're awake. It's about time."

I just sat there glaring at him.

"Come on. You've got to say something."

_You want me to say something. I'll say something. _"My team _will_ find you. And you _will_ go down."

"Close. Your team will find both of us. And then they will die with us. Unless you make the choice to leave with me. Then we just vanish and never trouble their minds again."

There's no way I'm putting my team in danger, but maybe his big plan will be flawed and they can work around it. I had to know if there was a way I can see them again without getting them killed. "Before I make any decisions, what's your big plan to kill my family?"

He stared at me a little shocked. Then, I suppose, he took what he knew about me an applied it to the situation. But first of course he had to antagonize me. "They're just a group of people you work with , honey, not your family."

I couldn't help it. I rose to the bait. "You do the kind of job we do, you get pretty close to your team. So no, they are not just a group of people I work with. And yes they are my family."

He decided to move on. "My 'big plan' involves a subject that your Sargent can't talk down, a solution the Sierras can't get, and a bomb Officer Scarlatti can't disarm."

I started to panic. "And how do you plan on assembling these elements?"

He smiled. "Easy. SRU will receive a call about a strange man dragging a woman into a building. And the woman is strapped to a bomb. Isn't that interesting?"

I had already made my decision while he was naming the elements of his big plan. "Do what you want with me. Just don't hurt my team."

"You know I honestly thought you would make the other choice. It's nobler in my opinion. I even made up the bomb in preparation. It would be a shame to waste all that work. And sense you seem to love that cop more than me…..I'm afraid we'll have to go through with the plan."

He then turned a walked away. Leaving me to think about how to keep the people I love from dying.

* * *

No one's POV

_He's got Thunder. I could have protected her. But I wasn't there. I should've been there._ Spike kept running the same thoughts through his head as he sat in the briefing room. Sarge had let him come back more to keep him from looking for Chance himself than anything.

Someone sat down next to him. "Hey, it's not your fault. You know that right?"

He looked up and saw Sam. "Yeah I know that, it doesn't help."

"It's not helping any of us. But with have to remind ourselves that we couldn't do a thing."

Spike didn't reply.

"Buddy, you have a reason for not being able to help her. You were at your house a few miles away. She didn't even make it into her car that night. She was still within our reach. We should have been able save her." I'm sorry." The last part came out as a whisper.

"It's not your fault, Sam. But thank you."

Then the alarm went off. "Team One, hot call. Witness reports a man dragging a woman into a building. He's got a gun and she's got what appears to be a bomb strapped to her."

"That's a strange combination." Spike commented as they went to the trucks.

It hit them all at the same time. Wordy said it first. "It's Chance and Thunder."


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31

"Alright guys we got one shot at this. We go fast and we go careful." Greg told the team as they flew through the streets.

"No brainer Boss. When we get there Wordy and Jules go around back. Sam you take the front. I'll take Sierra. Spike I want you in the truck?" Ed handed out assignments.

"There's a bomb involved Ed. And the team's a man down as it is. Don't you think I should be out with you guys?" Spike said.

"You have emotion invested in this call Spike. And the doctor was pretty reluctant to clear you this early as it is. You are in the truck until we need you to defuse the bomb. Any more argument and you can go home." Ed replied.

"Yes sir."

* * *

Thunder's POV

We heard the sirens approaching. Chance glanced at me with a twisted smile on his face. "Team One to the rescue. Can't wait to meet your family."

"How on earth did I end up dating the one of the sick creatures I hunted for a living?" When he turned towards me, murder in his eyes, I faked innocence. "Oops. Didn't mean to say that out loud."

Before he could react we were interrupted by the most annoying persistent voice ever. And I have never been so happy to hear it in my life.

"My name is Greg Parker. I work with the Strategic Response Unit and I want to talk."

* * *

"A member of my team is going to be throwing a phone through the window so we can talk." Greg said through the megaphone.

"Sierra One what's your status?" He asked.

"_No solution. Repeat, no solution. I can see her just fine but he's staying away from the windows."_ Ed's voice came over the headsets.

"_How is she?"_ Spike asked before he could remember to keep it professional for anyone reading the transcripts.

Ed sighed. He knew Spike was worried, but that was a major slipup_. "She's fine, Buddy. Believe it or not she doesn't even look scared. She looks ticked and annoyed."_

"_Sounds like our T-bird." _ Sam cut in._ "Boss phone is in ready for you to call."_

"Alright. Thanks Sam." Greg said already dialing. The phone rang and rang.

"_Hello."_ Finally.

"Hi is this Chance McKay?"

"_Yes."_

"How's it going in there?"

"_Everything is fine." _

"That's great. Just something I need to know. According to my guys you have one of my team members in there, and I just need to know she's ok. Can you tell me that?"

"_She's fine. Just a little wired."_

The headsets played everyone's muttered responses to the sick joke. Greg covered the phone's mouthpiece with his hand and tried to calm them down. "Easy guys. I don't like it either, but if we lose our cool we don't get to bring our girl home." Then he turned his attention back to Chance. "You want to explain to us why we're all here today?"

"_I was hoping you can explain that to me Sargent. You must know how my girlfriend was able to choose a group of people she barely knows over me."_

"She's told us about you, Chance and she didn't say that you were her boyfriend. In fact she kicked of a whole explanation with you not being her boyfriend and ended it by naming her current boyfriend. And for the part about her choosing us. You go through a lot on this job so you get pretty close to the people you work with."

"_She got especially close to a certain team member. Tried to leave me for him."_

"I'm sorry to hear that. But I know Spike and I know Thunder. I know he is a good cop and a good person. And I know she would not do something that huge without a reason." Chance had already blown it, might as well give the higher powers everything.

"_I gave her a chance to fix it. But she still chose him over me. Now you all pay."_

A chill went through the whole team. "What do you mean Chance? How are we going to pay?" Greg asked desperate for a hint at his plan.

"_You want her back you have to come and get her."_ Was the last response before he hung up.

Feeling frustrated Greg moved his phone away from his ear. "Spike patch audio from the phone through to the headsets."

"_Got it. Coming at you….now."_

"_Boss what do you think he ment?"_ Jules asked.

"I don't know, but if I had to guess, I would have to say that I think if she's going to have to die he's going to find a way to make us all die.

"_Then let's screw up his plans."_ Ed said.

* * *

Thunder's POV

"You know this is all your fault right?" Chance asked me.

I kept my mouth shut. _Just make sure he keeps talking T. Jules and the guys can listen through that phone. Get him to warn them to clear out._

"I mean you are the one who decided to break up, even after I warned you what would happen. Then you got me locked up and ran away while I was in jail. You brought me here. You forced me to come up with this plan that will kill your entire team. Everything that happens here today is on you."

I looked him right in the eye. "If this is my fault then just kill me, not them." I was doing a pretty good job at keeping my voice calm.

He stalked over to me gave me a good one across the face. Before I had time to react the door burst open and Sam came in followed by Wordy and Jules. "Police. SRU. Drop the gun and back away from the girl! Do it now!"

Chance just smiled and put the gun down. They cuffed him and called for Spike over the headsets. Everything was going right again until Spike started working on the bomb.

"Oh no."

"What's going on Spike?" Wordy asked.

"There's a timer and I can't override it. I can probably get it off her, but there's no way to keep it from blowing." He replied already starting to remove it.

"How much time is left?" Sam asked.

"About four minutes."

_Sorry Spike. _"Spike leave me the tools. I can get it off. The rest of you get out of here."

"What? We can't leave you." Spike said.

"You can't all risk dying. Now hand me those cutter and get out."

He opened his mouth to argue. I gave him the look I use to get hardened criminals to tell me the truth. Everyone at the BAU called it the wolf stare. Whatever. It got me results and right now I needed the result I wanted. Seeing my expression he nodded, handed me the bag, then the all headed out of the building. Satisfied I started cutting the stupid thing off.

* * *

Spike skidded to a stop by the trucks and turned to the abandoned building. Thunder was smart and fast. She should've gotten that thing off and be out by now. He couldn't see her anywhere. Then the bomb went off, and there was still no sign of her.


	32. Chapter 32

_**Sorry it's been a while. Had a project for school that took up a lot of time. Enjoy. :~)**_

* * *

Chapter 32

Thunder's POV

I worked fast. Cutting the thing off was actually pretty easy. The only thing making the time a risk was how much cutting had to be done. By the time I got the hated device off I had a little over a minute left. I ran. I was almost out when the explosion knocked me off my feet. I hit the ground hard and blacked out.

* * *

The explosion made everyone stop in their tracks. When they looked across to what used to be a building and didn't see Thunder the same thought ran through their minds. _We were so close. We can't lose someone else to explosives._

Jules looked like she was about to break down. Wordy shook his head mentally denying that she could be dead. Sam turned and kicked the tire on one of the trucks. Ed stood there speechless. Greg walked over to Spike who looked completely lost and crushed. Just as he came up Spike tried to run to the rubble. Greg stopped him.

"That's fire rescues job, Buddy. If she's alive they'll help her. If she's not…..you don't need to be the one to find her."

Spike nodded, not trusting himself to talk. He needed Thunder to be alive, but he couldn't let himself to get his hopes up. That bomb was big and pretty sophisticated for someone who had never worked with bombs before in his criminal career.

* * *

Thunder's POV

I woke up, dazed and in pain. My arm was stuck under a piece of debris and I was totally betting it was broken. _Great. Now I'm going to be put on medical leave._

"Thunder. Thunder." I heard someone calling my name.

"I'm here." I called out. "My arm's stuck."

I heard footsteps approaching. "She's here and ok. We need EMTs on standby. We're bringing her out.

* * *

"_She's here, we're bringing her out."_ After the report came over the headsets everyone let out a collective breath.

"That's our girl. Taking on a bomb and coming out without serious harm." Ed commented.

Spike nodded. "She's something else."

"And you guys work great together. There's no way you guys are splitting up or going anywhere if I can help it." Greg put in.

"Thanks Boss. You don't have to do that."

"Yes I do. Without you two this team wouldn't be the best. And if you keep it professional you should be allowed to do whatever you want in your spare time." He nodded towards something behind Spike. "Now go see your girl."

Spike turned and saw Thunder laying on a stretcher, getting hooked up to an IV. He immediately ran to her. "Are you ok?"

She smiled. "Michelangelo Scarlatti, I thought you would have learned by now how much that question annoys me."

"Sorry. Just wanted to know how you were doing."

"Lighten up, I'm messing with you. And I'm fine, well my arm's broken, but other than that I'm good. I personally don't see why I need an IV or to even go to the hospital." She stated glancing at the nearby EMT as she said the last part.

"Procedure, Officer Reid. Just deal with it." He had obviously heard about her view on things and saved himself about 10 minutes of arguing. "And we should probably go now." Turning to Spike, "Are you riding with us?"

Spike turned and looked at Greg, who nodded. "Yeah, I am."

"Alright let's go.

* * *

Thunder's POV

I was sitting in a hospital bed trying to reassure seven people I was fine.

"Guys I'm fine. It's just a broken arm." "Yes that is the total extent of my injuries." "Well Emily, if you don't believe me, have Garcia look up my records." "I have to go guys; I'm getting a death glare."

I hung up and flashed a guilty look at the nurse. She just went about her business and was gone a minute later. I then glared at Spike.

"What?" He asked playing innocent.

"I told you to let me know when the nurse was coming so I wouldn't get caught."

"I was too busy laughing at your half of the conversation."

"It wasn't funny."

"What wasn't funny?" Ed asked walking into my room followed by the rest of the team.

"Thunder trying to calm down her BAU team. And the half I heard was pretty funny." Spike answered before I could open my mouth.

"So when are you allowed to come back?" Jules asked.

"I have no idea. But any amount of time off is too long."

"You say that now, but wait until you get used to being off and have to come back to work." Wordy told me.

"Don't threaten me Wordy."

"Well the important thing is you're fine." Jules said.

"I would call plain crazy luck." Sam commented. "Seriously T. How do you do crazy stuff that would put most people in a body cast or coffin and come out with no serious injuries?" HE questioned me.

"Plain crazy luck." I replied, quoting him. "So any other calls while I was gone?"

As they filled me in on a shots fired at a grocery store, I smiled to myself. This really was my family. And I couldn't be any happier.

* * *

_**So what do you think? I'm probably going to do one more chapter to wrap things up. And then I'm thinking a sequel as a crossover with Criminal Minds. Any thoughts on that idea? Please tell me what you think.**_


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33

Thunder's POV

6 monthes later

As I walked through the SRU doors I couldn't keep a huge grin from spreading across my face. I was finally allowed to come back to work. I ran into Ed and Wordy on my way to the locker room.

"Hey, guys. Miss me?" I said in the ridiculously happy voice I had been talking in since last week when Greg called and told me when I could come back.

"It's been a long and hard 6 monthes T." Ed replied. "And what is with you? You never talk like that."

"Just happy to be back. No, more like overjoyed. I'm going to go change. See you guys in the workout room."

I pushed through the door and saw Jules. "Hey."

She turned. "Hey, long time, no see. How was your extended vacation?"

I grinned. "OK. I went down to Quantico and saw my brother and his team. I ended up helping Garcia do a background check on every member if a small town in Iowa."

"Wow. Did you do anything related to staying at home?"

"I may have annoyed almost everyone in my building that has an apartment by the stairs."

"Why am I not surprised? Come on. We can't bug the guys about staying in the locker room and gossiping if we do it ourselves.

When we got to the locker room we were greeted with applause. "Welcome back Thunder. You have no idea how hard it's been without you." Greg said.

"Awww. I missed all of you too." I said.

"Cause any trouble while you were on leave?" Sam asked.

"Well everyone who has apartments by the stairs on floors 1, 2, and 5 hate me." I replied.

"What about 3 and 4?" Ed asked.

"And why do they hate you?" Jules asked.

"I live by the stairs on 4 and the lady on 3 saw me as someone to baby so she was really nice to me." I answered Ed. Then I turned to Jules, "I got bored so I ran up and down the stairs for about two hours every day."

"She also spent a month helping track down killers in Quantico." Spike put in.

"Was two monthes ago when you seemed totally lost?" Sam teased him.

"Define totally lost for me Samo."

"I don't know how too exactly. He just seemed a little more…subdued." He replied.

"Aww." I said elbowing Spike.

"Good show of control T." Wordy teased.

"I'm now displaying an even better one, Word." I replied.

"How so?"

"I could have tripped you on that treadmill." I said, smiling sweetly.

Everyone laughed. "It's good to have you back T." Ed said.

Then the alarm went off. "Team One, hot call. Hostage situation, shots fired."

We ran to the gun cage. _Yep. It's good to be back._

* * *

_**So I've gotten support on the Criminal Minds crossover sequel idea, so I'm going to do it. Keep an eye out.**_


End file.
